


Leopard shirt and.....something else.

by fandomizedpsycho



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomizedpsycho/pseuds/fandomizedpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Adam's outfit that he wore to Danielle's bday party. </p><p>Someone had to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leopard shirt and.....something else.

**Author's Note:**

> so among seeing Adam's outfit the other day (which was this if you need a reminder http://adam-pictures.com/displayimage.php?album=lastup&cat=0&pid=22914#top_display_media )
> 
> some glamberts on twitter found these online  
> http://t.co/Uob8EoR9
> 
> yeah, we've all seen them. So I just thought, what if Adam bought that shirt and those pants actually came with it?

Adam and Sauli were sitting on the couch watching TV, Adam was lying long ways across the couch with Sauli laying in between his legs, back against Adam's chest.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" Adam said excitedly getting up off the couch and almost nailing Sauli in the face with his foot.

Sauli watched in confusion as Adam opened the door to greet.....the mailman. Who handed Adam a package and a piece of paper to sign. Adam thanked him and walked back in the house carrying a sealed cardboard box and a big smile on his face. 

".....What is that?" Sauli questioned. 

"A new outfit!" Adam replied. "I bought it online!"

Sauli sighed. "Again? I still do not understand why you do not just go to the store."

"Because, shopping online is so much more fun, there's so much more to choose from and I don't get attacked by the paps. I needed to buy an outfit for Danielle's birthday party and I found the perfect one!"

Sauli followed Adam into the kitchen where he had sat the box down on the counter. "So you actually bought something for a purpose? I'm proud of you babe." Sauli joked. 

"Hey! Everything I buy has a purpose."

Sauli laughed. "Right."

Adam playfully narrowed his eyes. "You love me."

Sauli chuckled. "You know I do, now show me this fabulous new outfit you bought."

Adam smiled and walked over to get a knife to open the package and Sauli swore he saw him skip a little bit. 

Adam opened the package and pulled out the tissue paper to reveal something with leopard print on it. He pulled out a shirt that was in fact leapard print and it had random solid black stars all over the front of it. 

"What do you think?" Adam asked holding it up to his chest. 

"Um...it's, different." Sauli said honestly. 

"You don't think it's too tacky, do you?" Adam asked. 

"Not....too tacky."

Adam looked down at the shirt analyzing it. He got this pout on his face and Sauli felt like he just kicked a puppy. 

"Adam I was kidding. It's actually a really cool shirt. Wear one of your black jackets over it and it'll be perfect," Sauli said. 

Adam looked back up at him smiling. "So you really like it?" 

"Yes....it's very you." So the shirt wasn't Sauli's favorite but Adam clearly loved it and it probably cost more than his car. What would it hurt?

Adam's face lit up. "Yay! I knew it would be perfect. I have to go pick out my shoes!"

Sauli shook his head and went to follow Adam but he noticed something else in the box. "Adam what's this?" he asked. 

"What's what?" Adam asked walking back over to where Sauli was standing. 

"There's something else in the box," Sauli stated. 

"Oh....right. I um..."

Sauli narrowed his eyes at Adam and reached into the box. It was a pair of leopard pants....no, they weren't pants. Sauli didn't even know what they were. He looked at Adam with his eyebrows raised so high that Adam's surprised they didn't fall off his face. 

"They came with the shirt," Adam explained. 

"Oh, so you weren't going to wear these then?" Sauli asked. 

"No, not unless you wanted me to."

"No!" Sauli all but screamed. Adam just looked at him. "I mean, no. The shirt is fine...just the shirt."

Adam laughed and took the pants out of Sauli's hands. "So what am I supposed to do with these then?" Adam asked. 

Sauli pointed to the living room. "You have a fireplace, no?"

Adam just laughed and pulled Sauli upstairs so that he could help him pick out the rest of his outfit. Maybe he would keep the pants so that he could threaten to wear them whenever Sauli picked on him for his shopping habbits. Yes, that seemed like a good idea.


End file.
